


Senses

by metal_fruit



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Senses, idk how to tag someone help me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_fruit/pseuds/metal_fruit
Summary: short little kepcobi drabbles based on each of the senses :)
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Kudos: 6





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write anything else? lol probably not
> 
> all are from jacobi's pov, because i am nothing if not a dirty kinnie

You can’t complain when his hands find yours in the dark, when his finger runs over the top of your hand, when he pulls you closer and slings an arm over your waist. When he puts his arm around your shoulder and tells you he’s proud of you, even if you don’t feel proud of yourself for killing three people. You can’t even complain when he shoves you against the wall, wraps his hand around your neck, and starts yelling about everything you did wrong. His voice distracting you so much that it’s the only thing you can think about, because, as much as you hate to admit it, some small, disgusting part of you doesn’t mind it. Maybe even likes it a little bit. He’d kill you in the blink of an eye if you ever told him that, though, so for now, you keep it to yourself, and you enjoy the little things.

**Author's Note:**

> welp i'll post another one tomorrow


End file.
